


Fluff Fluffy Fluff: or How Maxwell Got Involved in the Matchmaking Business

by WoundedSoul



Series: Maxwell Trevelyan's Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, I Finally Wrote Some Happy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Maxwell Cannot Mind His Own Business, Unrequited Love, blossoming love, sexual innuendo, there is a fight scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell has a brilliant idea to get one Commander Cullen Rutherford, and one Ambassador Montilyet romantically involved. But he needs the help of a certain Tevinter mage to get the job done. And it probably doesn't help that Dorian is the Inquisitor's own lover. </p><p>I was asked to make a Cullen/Josie piece by the lovely LonelyAgain, and I can only hope this piece of fluffiness does her justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/gifts).



It started out so simple at first. During one of her more scandalous talks with Master Pavus over a glass of fine Antivan port, the mage mentioned  _ him.  _ How fearless he was. How brave and strong.  _ Not to mention handsome  _ the mage had added with a sly wink that made Josephine deeply blush and hide her mouth behind her hand. 

Little heed had been paid to his words at the time, but at the next War Room council she couldn't help but notice the subtleties she had overlooked before. They were planning their trip to Halamshiral, foiling Corypheus plot against Empress Celene was paramount. But while she should have been focusing on the details of their mission, her caramel eyes kept drifting to the tall man in lion armour that leaned over the table with his palms pressed firmly to the wooden surface. Sunlight from the windows shone on his soft golden curls that were wild from the amount of times he nervously ran his hand through them. Stubble graced a strong jawline and every time he spoke, his scar twisted and moved with those enticing lips. So boldly did he make suggestions, squaring off with the Inquisitor when the two men disagreed. A slight shiver went down her spine when he rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, not in fear but in anticipation of seeing such a man display his raw power in the subtle move. 

Andraste forgive her, she had been openly staring. But though she tried to seal these hidden thoughts away, a fire still burned inside that was not quite quenched when the Inquisitor dismissed them for the day. 

*~*~*

“My love,” cooed Maxwell as he cradled Dorian against his chest. They stood on the balcony watching the sun dip below the mountains, the last fiery rays sinking into the distance. “I have no idea what you did to Josephine, but you were brilliant. If only Cullen wasn't so daft.”

Dorian chuckled as his lover peppered his neck with soft kisses of appraisal. It had been all Max’s idea to steer the two together, but he lacked subtlety.  _ That _ was where Dorian came to the rescue. “I  _ am  _ quite brilliant, am I not? You should feel honored to merely be in my presence. As for our dear Ambassador, it was quite simple really. Our Commander  _ is _ rather ruggedly handsome.” 

He earned himself a low growl and a painful nip from Max with those last words. Even though the Inquisitor knew his lover was teasing him, the thought of another having Dorian's attention set him on edge. “ _ Mine _ ,” he rumbled as his fingers tightened on Dorian's hip and he dragged the mage against him. 

“Don't be such a beast,” chided Dorian though his grin betrayed him. He rather enjoyed seeing the possessive side of Max, and prodded him often for that exact reaction. 

“I will show you _beast_ shortly,” he hummed against the bare flesh of Dorian's neck as his fingers teased a trail underneath the mage’s robes. 

“I'm waiting to be impressed,” Dorian openly challenged before turning to face his handsome Inquisitor. The balcony was forgotten as he was hefted into Max’s strong arms. The bed was much too inviting, and the Inquisitor knew just what his lover’s demands were for helping in his little matchmaker game. 

*~*~*

She avoided him for several days after that fateful War Room discussion. When forced near him she would be polite, but brief. His brow would knit in vexation at this new behavior, and he would search for any explanation as to why she was acting so strange. He had neither offended her nor upset her that he could remember, and it wasn't long before he sought the counsel of the Inquisitor to help sort things through. 

Only, Maxwell’s suggestions on the matter only led to more questions. In the Inquisitor's opinion, Lady Montilyet had taken a recent interest in Cullen. Maybe even a slight infatuation. That- complicated things.

Not due to any lacking on Lady Montilyet’s part. As Maxwell had so fluently pointed out she was refined, skilled, and above all- beautiful. No, Cullen agreed with all those points and could even think of a few to personally add, but that wasn't what made him shift with unease. And when the Inquisitor pinned the Commander under his gaze and demanded answers, Cullen reluctantly gave them. 

He was nothing more than the title given to him by the Inquisition. Beneath that he was poor farm boy from Honnleath, a washed up templar who suffered horrible lyrium withdrawals. All that he had was in a single room in Skyhold and he was not even important enough for the hole in his roof to be properly fixed. And once Ambassador Montilyet discovered that, any interest in him would vanish. 

Maxwell simply stood there with his arms across his chest as Cullen ranted. For Maker's sake, the man had needed to let it out now and again and he was glad he could help. But once the pacing and the words stopped, the Inquisitor strolled forward with the natural confidence he exuded and informed the Commander of how wrong he was. 

Cullen was a man who had lived through the worst and come out on top, a brilliant soldier and an even better tactician. He may have lacked hereditary titles or vast holdings, but Josephine already knew those things about him and still he had caught her eye. She was not shallow enough to care about anything more than the kindness in his heart and the respect that he showed all people equally. 

Maxwell’s exemplification of Cullen's qualities ended with something to the effect of ‘now pull your head out your arse’, and the Commander thanked him quietly before the Inquisitor departed with a promise that on the morrow they would spar so they could both let out their frustrations. His absence gave Cullen time to think, and his brow knitted as he dwelled on all that had passed today. It was refreshing to know that others saw him in such light, but also dangerous. Did Josephine really see such a proud warrior where a hollowed out man stood? Was he just jaded from years of having everything that could possibly go wrong,  _ go wrong _ ? He sighed heavily as he paced his small office sorting through his disjointed thoughts. In the end he could not reach any clarification, and he stored the problem away for later evaluation as he turned back to the mountain of requisitions on his desk. 

*~*~*

“Is our beloved Commander any closer to falling madly in love with our little Antivan dove?” asked Dorian from his perch by the fire as Maxwell appeared at the top of the steps leading to his room. That conversation had been painful to say the least, but one good thing did come from it. 

“It appears Cullen has no objections to the qualities and beauty of our Lady Ambassador, but his quarrel is with himself. He doesn't think he's good enough for her.” Max shook his head with frustration before flopping down in the chair opposite his lover. He was tired and vexed beyond words, but within moments Dorian was in his lap soothing away the massive headache that was building behind his eyes. 

“I am assured that you correct him in that-  _ colourful _ way that only you can,” teased the mage as his fingers worked circles along the back of the Inquisitor's neck to ease his tension. “I am beginning to wonder if you still find meddling in the love affairs of others such a good idea?”

Maxwell looked up at Dorian in that measured way that always made the mage’s heart flutter a little faster. It was like the man could stare inside his very soul. And when Max caught his wrist and pressed it tenderly to his lips, a soft sigh of contentment rose from deep within his chest. “If I have even a slight chance of making the others half as happy as I am with you, then I will continue to try.”

“The things you say, Inquisitor Trevelyan,” scoffed Dorian with a laugh that betrayed a tiny hint of nervousness. As endearing as Max’s constant confessions of love were, they always made Dorian uneasy. It had not yet been six months since the Inquisitor had declared to all that he was taking a Tevinter mage as his mate, and every morning Dorian awoke fearing that he would find himself alone once more. Not to mention the gossip that surrounded the pair which threatened to undo the Inquisitor's hard earned respect from his people. 

It was as if Maxwell sensed Dorian's worry, and he distracted his love with featherlite caresses up his arms until calloused palms came to rest on soft cheeks. The mage’s eyes slowly closed as he relaxed into the touch, and Max simply held him until he was ready to speak once more. 

“So I assume you have some sort of plan going forward?” finally asked Dorian as he opened his eyes to see that brilliant smile beaming up at him.

“Of course,” chuckled Max as he leaned up to brush a kiss against Dorian's lips. “Just bring Josephine to the training yard tomorrow around noon. I will do the rest.”

“That is hardly as comforting as it should be,” teased Dorian as he slid back into his normal self. 

Max playfully growled at his jest before snagging another kiss from his lover. “It looks like someone wants to get the cold shoulder tonight,” he retorted as he gently started pushing the mage off of him. 

“You wouldn't  _ dare, _ ” said Dorian as his eyes narrowed and he stood before the Inquisitor. “No man can resist such a fine specimen as myself,” he gestured with a wave.

“I think we could put that theory to the test,  _ Master Pavus _ .” 

Dorian frowned at that title. Max only used it when he was being cross with him, and it always rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Then perhaps it's best that I sleep in my quarters tonight.” The mage turned to leave as he spoke, a slight panic rising in him that he might have finally pushed his lover too far. But the worry was unfounded as strong arms caught him before he could even reach the stairs. 

“Where do you think you're going? How many times do I have to tell you, _you are_ _mine._ ” His hands tightened on Dorian's hips as he punctuated that last words, and the mage grinned at Max's possessiveness. 

“Then show me,” he challenged, and the Inquisitor was happy to oblige for the rest of the evening.  

*~*~*

The ringing of metal could be heard throughout the keep as the Lion faced the Bear. Both men stood shirtless, sweat dripping from their exertion as they sparred in the training yard. As usual many of the soldiers had turned out to watch their Commander and Inquisitor face off. But what made Cullen almost lose his footing and the match was the arrival of one Tevinter mage who had his arms securely linked with a certain Antivan Ambassador. 

Sleep had not been easy for the Lion after his talks with Maxwell the previous day. He had dreamed of  _ her _ , imagined things that made him blush and we're certainly not proper. And now here she was, giggling with the Inquisitor's lover as they watched the fight before them. Maker's breath, Cullen prayed he at least made a good show of this. Maxwell usually beat him soundly, but hopefully this time would be different. 

Both men swung their swords, deflecting blows with shields as their feet shuffled through the dust of the training yard. The Commander panted with the effort of taking such mighty blows from the Inquisitor. But right when he thought he had lost, something strange happened. 

He gave one last shove with his shield, a move that normally would have done nothing to move the mountain that was his opponent. However this time Maxwell stumbled to the ground, landing on his back as Cullen pointed his weapon at the man's exposed throat.

The Inquisitor congratulated him with a grin as the Commander helped him to his feet. A roaring cheer rang out around the arena, and the Lion was pleased to note that Josephine was clapping and even jumping from excitement. His golden eyes met caramel ones, and for a moment time froze as something unspoken passed between them. Confidence came from somewhere deep within, and he boldly approached her as she stifled an excited giggle behind her hand. 

When he reached her and awkwardly stood there staring at her as he fought for the right words, Dorian quietly suggested that perhaps the two would enjoy joining the Inquisitor and him for dinner. Josephine consented and Cullen quickly agreed before a blush touched both their cheeks. 

It was not perfect, but it was a start. And something told the two budding lovers that it was the beginning of something wonderful.

*~*~*

“So you are not even going to tease me for losing the match?” asked Maxwell with a grin as he and Dorian reached their room. He needed to clean up and ready himself for their double dinner date, and as always his lover was right there with him. 

“Lost? My foolish Inquisitor, everyone with eyes knows you threw that match. Quite brilliantly too I might add, though don't tell anyone I said so,” quipped Dorian as he walked to the Inquisitor's closet to find him something to wear. The man had the worst taste in fashion, but that's what he had such a fine lover for- among other things.

“Josephine doesn't know, and she's the only one that matters,” chuckled Maxwell as he began to strip off his clothes and throw them into a pile on the corner. Dorian openly  _ tsked  _ at his lover being such a sloppy brute before he took a moment to enjoy the sight of the man naked before him. 

“I beg to differ,” interrupted the mage as he finally tore his eyes away and back to the wardrobe before him. “I know you were helping out hopeless Commander, but we can't have the denizens of Skyhold thinking  _ my  _ lover is weak. It reflects poorly on my choices.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes as he climbed into the bath. The hot water eased his aching muscles, and he sighed as his eyes closed and he relaxed deeper below the surface. He knew Dorian was only teasing, and he currently didn't have the strength to argue. 

“Excuse me,” called with annoyance Dorian as he demanded Maxwell’s attention. “I spoke, and that requires a response.”

The Inquisitor groaned with false irritation as his head lulled to the side and he looked at his mage. “Can my response be that you are lovelier than the sunset, and you are always right? Will that satisfy your need to torment me?”

Dorian stomped his foot in indignation as Maxwell laughed heartily. He marched over with a  _ huff _ , forgetting that he still clutched an awful green tunic in his hand as his honeyed eyes stared down at his lover in anger. 

“You are impossible,  _ Maxwell Trevelyan.” _

“And you are impossibly sexy when angry,” retorted the Inquisitor with a wink as he reached one dripping wet hand up and attempted to grab his lover. “Come. Join me. We still have time before we have to meet Josie and Cullen down stairs.”

Dorian considered his words, and the bare chest that was just visible above the water line. Maxwell had that evil twinkle in his eyes, and the mage knew if he did not join his lover that the man would chase him down and ruin his favorite robes when he tackled him dripping wet and naked. 

“Fine,” he consented with pretend agitation as he began to slowly strip. “But if we are late it's your fault.” 

The Inquisitor simply nodded slowly, and his eyes grew wide as he watched Dorian's flawless skin be revealed. 

“Whatever you say, Dorian. Whatever you say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles*  
> Don't worry. We will see more of Cullen/Josie and definitely more of Maxwell/Dorian.  
> Til next time lovelies.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date, laughs, and walks in the garden

Dinner started off simply enough. Josephine tucked a single raven lock behind her ear as she listened to Cullen tell a riveting story of his days as a Templar recruit. She was learning that Circle life was not as boring as she previously thought, more like a miniature version of the Grand Game played within one tower. His golden eyes shone as he neared the end of his tale, gesturing excitedly for the climax before chuckling once the story was finished. She hid her ruby lips behind her hand as she giggled, exclaiming with disbelief that the Knight-Commander would allow such a thing to occur. 

Dorian and Maxwell were content to shoot each other knowing looks as they sat forgotten across the table. The mage almost regretted helping his lover as the Inquisitor preened with silent pride. There would be no living with him after this, and Dorian wondered with a snort how much they would have to expand the doorways so Max’s ego could fit through. 

They watched with matching grins as the Commander and Ambassador across from them leaned closer with each word. Their food was forgotten, turning cold as they shared laughs and secretive smiles. Everything was perfect, but perfect never lasts long within the walls of Skyhold. 

The door banged against the wall as an intruder entered their private dinner. Josephine and Cullen jumped, moving away from each other with deep blushes as Maxwell flashed a death glare at the one who would dare disturb their meal. Dorian feared he would have to attempt to restrain the Inquisitor, and his hand circled around his lover’s wrist in a comforting way as he thanked the Maker that Max didn't bring his sword. 

“Well well,” chuckled Varric as he paused in the doorway. His massive forearms were crossed over his chest, almost hiding the small tuft of hair that normally peeked out from the V of his tunic. “Having a party and didn't invite the most famous dwarf in all of Thedas? For shame,” he tutted as he strolled forward with a grin. 

“That is not what is going on-” Maxwell’s words were cut short as a second figure appeared with a drunken sway before tumbling into the room. 

“Oi, ya smelly lumps! Playin’ cards without the Little People again? Think yer too good? At least Commander tight breeches is wearin’ his breeches this time.” Sera’s laughter rang against the walls as she took another swig from her bottle. Maxwell groaned and reminded himself to tell the barman at the Rest to make sure he cut the rogues off early next time.  _ If  _ there was a next time. 

Cullen looked mortified as he hung his head, remembering his embarrassing walk of shame at the hands of Josephine and Wicked Grace. But the Ambassador was there to save him with her skill. As a testament to her diplomacy, she turned her attention towards the two interlopers with her most flattering smile. “Master Tethras. Sera. As honored as we are to see the two of you, this is a  _ private  _ dinner.” Maxwell clearly heard the gentle warning in her words and the brief predatory gleam in her eyes. Leliana was terrifying, but he was reminded that his Ambassador could be just as scary when needed. 

“However, I will gladly schedule a future night of cards for all,” she added with a dismissing wave of her hand as she turned back to their small party. The two rogues stood dumbfounded for a moment, mouths hanging open before Varric realized what was happening. He prodded Sera out the door, the elf protesting loudly as some of her wine sloshed onto the floor. He knew a good story when he saw one, and he needed to get back to his desk so he could write this moment down. 

“And  _ that _ is why she's in charge of diplomacy,” whispered Dorian in Maxwell’s ear as the Inquisitor tried to hide his laugh behind a cough. 

“Actually I- don't think I'm hungry anymore,” stammered Cullen as he pushed away from the table. Josephine’s face fell, but Max would be cursed if he let this ruin his plans. 

“I was actually about to suggest that we wrap up dinner and take a stroll in the garden. Dorian loves looking at the stars this time of year.”

“I do no-” The Inquisitor silenced his lover with a swift elbow to the ribs that made Dorian shoot the man a dirty scowl. Luckily their companions didn't notice though as Josephine stared up at Cullen with expectant eyes, and the Commander extended one gloved hand with a soft smile on his face. They led the way, arm in arm as their host trailed behind and grumbled amongst themselves. 

“Was that truly necessary?” hissed Dorian as he rubbed the sore spot from his lover’s blow. 

“You were going to give it away!” whined Max with a pout that he allowed only Dorian to see. “I'm sorry. I promise I will make it up to you.”

“You had better,” warned the mage with a glare before turning his face away and giving his lover the cold shoulder. Maxwell really did feel guilty, and he resigned himself to Dorian's ire as they made their way out into the moonlit garden of Skyhold. 

*~*~*

Dorian and Maxwell were completely forgotten as Josephine and Cullen stepped out beneath the night sky. For all they knew their friends might have disappeared, but they only had eyes for each other as the Ambassador leaned her head against the Commander's strong shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he finally said as he broke the comfortable silence. 

“For what, Commander?” she teased with a grin as she looked up into his soft golden eyes. 

“For everything,” he admitted with a wince. This was foreign territory for him, and he feared saying too much more than saying nothing at all. 

“You are very welcome, though I feel as if I should thank you. The conversation has been as wonderful, as is the company this evening.”

Though she hid it well, Josie jittered with nervousness on the inside. And his compliment did nothing to still the fluttering of her heart or the growing attachment she felt towards him. 

“I really must insist,” he began as he stopped before the Chantry and turned to the beautiful woman before him. “I can assure that  _ you _ have been the true joy of this evening.”

Somewhere in the background Dorian had his hand over Maxwell’s mouth to keep him from letting out a loud  _ whoop  _ at Cullen's smooth reply. 

“Why Commander I-”

“Cullen,” he corrected as he took her small hand within his own. “Please, call me Cullen.” 

“Cullen,” she sighed in a blissful way that made him close the space between the two of them. She thanked Andraste that he had forgone his armour this night and instead wore a simple tunic and breeches. She could feel every curve of his well muscle torso as he cradled her against him. The heat that had been growing inside her all night finally took hold, and she fluttered her eyes up at him as her free hand came to rest against his chest. 

“Kiss her already,” called a well known voice from nearby, followed by the feel of magic rippling through the air before the night was silent once more. 

Josephine hid a giggle as Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Maker's breath, as if this wasn't already hard enough! He debated on stepping away and trying to compose himself, but he was stopped when gentle fingertips rested under his chin and his attention was turned back to the glowing lady before him. 

“I believe we both heard the man,” she suggested with a blush at her own boldness. 

“I believe we did,” he stated as he leaned forward. When his lips brushed against hers, he felt as if the world righted itself for the first time in his life. She sighed as his tongue gently begged for entrance, and he took that moment to briefly savor the sweet taste of her mouth against his. 

Her head was spinning as he kissed her like a man starved for ages. Her fingers went to his hair, tugging slightly to change the angle to one she enjoyed more. He took direction well, and by the end of the kiss they were both panting for breath with eyes half-hooded with desire. 

“That was-” 

“Incredible,” she finished for him as he reached up to brush a fallen strand of her from her cheek. 

“Yes,” he agreed with a low hum before leaning back in to capture her once more. This time was brief, only a sample, but it carried the same intensity as the initial kiss between them. 

“Perhaps we should go somewhere more- private,” she suggested as he pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed, a look of complete bliss on his face as he nodded to her words. 

She led him from the garden, hand in his securely as they avoided the prying eyes of Skyhold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LonelyAgain. I hope it was all you want and more.


End file.
